Our World
by Hyuuga Dio 28
Summary: JUDUL : Our World DISCLAMER : Masashi Kishimoto AUTHOR : HyuugaDio28 CHARA : Kushina U,. Minato N RATE : T GENRE : Fantasy WARNING : AU, Typo, fantasy, aneh, EYD tidak beraturan. summary: Kejadian aneh yang silih berganti menghampirinya hampir saja membuat Kushina berfikir bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi.


**Our World**

 **Disc: masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: HyuugaDio28**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

 **Pair: Kushina U., Minato N.**

 **Happy Reading**

Kushina menatap takjub pada susunan buku yang terbilang cukup banyak di hadapannya, Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik ratusan rak yang berisi buku pelajaran ternyata terdapat juga buku-buku bertema fantasi seperti di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau perpus kampus mempunyai koleksi buku seperti ini?!" ucapnya heran sementara Iris violetnya bergerak liar menyusuri puluhan bahkan ratusan buku bertema fantasi, sesekali terdengar gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas yang keluar dari sela-sela bibir Peachnya.

 **Duk.**..

 **Pats...**

 **Brugh**

" _ittai_ ~" Kushina meringis pelan sambil mengelus pelan surai merahnya akibat adanya benda jatuh yang mengenai kepalanya, sementara iris violetnya menatap buku usang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai sehabis menabrak kepala Kushina.

Menegok ke arah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa akan ada orang yang mengambil buku usang tersebut, tapi nihil tidak ada satu pun orang di sana. Menghela nafas pelan, memungut buku usang tersebut, lantas membaca sekilas judul dan sinopsis cerita yang tertera di halaman awal.

"Our World... ciptakan dan bayangkanlah dunia impian mu di sini, karena kami akan selalu memberikan keajaiban dan petualangan menarik yang tidak akan pernah kamu bayangkan sebelumnya."

Kushina mengerutkan kening sehabis membaca judul dan sipnosis buku, "Temanya fantasi, ya? Hmm, keliatannya menarik... Yosh, kalau begitu sudah aku putuskan untuk meminjam buku ini saja _dattebane_?!" ucapnya riang sabil menepuk pelan buku usang tersebut untuk menghilangkan debu-debunya, sebelum akhirnya mendekapnya erat dan berjalan keluar dari area rak buku bertema fantasi.

Our World

Kushina memandang heran pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Bulan yang berwarna kebiruan menghiasi langit, menjadikan langit yang berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan menjadi lebih indah. Dia tidak pernah ingat bahwa langit sore akan berwarna seindah ini sebelumnya. Iris violetnya terpaku pada sebuah pohon raksasa --entah itu pohon apa-- yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya, tak jauh dari pohon tersebut juga terdapat danau yang berkilauan bagai permata.

Mata Kushina menyipit melihat pemandangan aneh yang tersuguh di depannya, tanpa sadar ia telah bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk pelan pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Kushina saat mendapati dirinya tidak lagi memakai celana jeans dan kaos --pakaian biasa yang Ia kenakan hampir setiap hari--, kini ia malah sedang memakai pakaian aneh --menurutnya--. Ya aneh, seingatnya Kushina tidak punya gaun pendek selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah maron seperti yang ia sedang pakai ini, berikut juga rompi --atau jubah-- gaun yang menutupi area sekitar leher dan bahu, Sarung tangan sepanjang siku, dan mahkota yang terbuat dari tumbuh-tumbuhan yang sedang bertengger apik di kepala merahnya.

"B-buku ini kan ..." jemari lentik Kushina terulur mengambil buku usang yang Ia temukan tadi pagi saat sedang menyusuri perpus kampus, menatap lekat buku tersebut, menaruh buku tersebut pada tas selempangnya, lantas berjalan pelan tak tentu arah. "Sebenarnya aku sedang berada dimana?" Kushina bergumam pelan, sungguh Dia sangat tidak suka dengan perasaan yang sedang Ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ku rasa Konoha tidak pernah mempunyai tempat seindah ini?! Lagi pula apa-apaan dengan warna ... eh, whoaa!" Kushina refleks menjerit histeris saat tiba-tiba Ia terpeleset dan terperosok jatuh ke dalam sebuah danau, mungkin karena keasyikan melamun Kushina sampai tidak sadar bahwa Ia sudah berada di pinggir danau.

Mata Kushina melebar saat mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu seperti akar tanaman yang kini sedang membelit kaki kanannya dan menyeretnya semakin ke tengah-tengah danau. Kushina menatap ke bawah, dan matanya semakin terbuka lebar saat Ia melihat bahwa danau tersebut tidak mempunyai dasar.

"Agh... Tolong, siapapun tolong!" Kushina mencoba untuk berenang ke tepi, tapi nihil akar tanaman yang sedang membelit kaki kanannya membuat Kushina susah bergerak dan terseret makin jauh ke tengah danau.

"Cepat buka sayapmu!"

" _Nani_?!" belum habis rasa terkejut Kushina dengan akar tanaman yang membelit kakinya, kini jauh di hadapannya sudah berdiri sosok laki-laki yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang tidak wajar. Apa tadi katanya? Sayap, kheh jangan bercanda bahkan anak SD pun tahu kalau hal itu mustahil.

"Aku tau ini pasti terdengar gila, tapi aku mohon turuti saja apa yang aku katakan kalau kamu mau selamat!"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu caranya ..." Kushina berteriak putus asa di tengah nafasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

"Cukup dengan kamu banyangkan dan imajinasikan maka sayapmu akan keluar dengan sendirinya ..."

Kushina tidak menjawab, karena memang Ia sudah tertarik ke bawah danau. 'jika memang apa yang dikatakan oleh orang itu benar, maka aku mohon sayap muncullah!' Kushina membatin harap-harap cemas sambil memejamkan matanya erat dan membayangkan bagaimana dirinya yang mempunyai sayap.

Nafas Kushina makin menipis sementara akar yang membelit kakinya makin menarik tubuhnya jauh ke bawah danau. Tapi sebelum Ia sempat pingsan karena kehabisan oksingen, cahaya putih kehijau-hijauan melingkupi tubuhnya, memotong akar pohon yang membelit kakinya dan membentuk sepasang sayap cantik yang membawanya ke permukaan.

"Ukh... Haah, haah..." Kushina mengirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Dia membuka mata, tersentak saat melihat sepasang sayap yang bertengger indah di punggungnya. Iris violetnya terpaku pada sepasang sayap yang makin lama makin pudar dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Kushina mendongak, menatap intens pemuda pirang di depannya.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_!" Kushina berdiri dan membungkuk 90 ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut, "aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, karena berkat dirimu aku bisa selamat." ucapnya lagi.

"Douita!" pemuda pirang tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menepuk pelan surai merah Kushina. "Kamu tidak akan bisa menyebrang danau ini kalau tidak terbang, karena sungai ini akan mengeluarkan akar-akar yang akan membelit mu dan menenggelamkan mu."

Kushina terdiam, netra violetnya terpaku pada bola mata safir di hadapannya. Berdehem sesaat, menetralkan rasa gugup yang menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba sebelum akhirnya Kushina bertanya kepada pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Lalu, sebenarnya aku ini sedang dimana?" Kushina mengerutkan kening, menatap janggal pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

Pemuda pirang menyunggingkan tersenyum lebar, "Yah, bisa dibilang kamu ini sedang berada di _fantasy land_ , dunia dimana semua imajinasi dan harapan mu akan terwujud."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ada di dunia dongeng gitu? Argh... Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku bisa berada di sini dan gimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke dunia ku yang sebelumnya?" Kushina mengerang, dia menggerutu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang masih basah.

Pemuda pirang yang melihat tingkah Kushina hanya mengangukan kepalanya, berjalan ke tepian danau dan duduk termenung di sana. "Kalau soal bagaimana kamu bisa ada di sini dan bagaimana kamu bisa kembali, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, mengingat hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang dari dunia mu bisa masuk ke dunia ku, aku yakin bahwa kedatangan kamu pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat."

"Maksudmu aku adalah orang terpilih yang di kirim ke dunia mu, begitu?" Kushina berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda pirang tersebut lalu terduduk di samping sang pemuda.

"Apa kamu ingat apa yang terakhir kali kamu lakukan sebelum menuju ke sini?" memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Kushina, pemuda pirang tersebut pun memilih untuk memberikan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Kushina.

"Yang aku ingat terakhir kali ...," Kushina terdiam, mencoba menggali memori di dalam kepalanya. "..., sepulangnya aku dari kampus aku langsung masuk kamar, lalu membaca sebuah buku yang aku pinjam dari perpustakaan kampus dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mengantuk, tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur." jelasnya sambil memainkan air danau yang berkilauan dengan kedua kakinya.

"Soal buku yang kamu baca itu ..." sang pemuda terdiam, saat Kushina menyodorkan sebuah buku usang yang berjudul 'Our World' dari dalam tas selempang yang dipakai Kushina.

"Apakah kamu tau buku apa ini?"

"Ini ... bukankah buku ini adalah buku legenda itu?!" tangan Minato lantas bergetar saat mengambil buku usang yang disodorkan oleh Kushina.

Kushina terpaku, "Buku legenda, apa maksudmu?" Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya gusar, tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain.

"Tidak salah lagi ini adalah buku legenda yang hanya bisa ditemukan oleh orang yang terpilih, tepat sesuai dengan ramalan kuno kakek goblin?!" pemuda pirang tersebut berucap histeris, menatap Kushina dan buku yang dipegangnya secara bergantian.

Tubuh Kushina terasa kaku mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda pirang di hadapannya, badannya bergetar hebat, matanya pun sudah berkaca-kaca, "Aku..," suaranya tercekat, menahan segala perasaan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Hei." sang pemuda pirang menatap prihatin tubuh Kushina yang bergetar, mengelus lembut surai semerah darah di sampingnya. Kushina menoleh, menatap sang pemuda dengan sorot mata ketakutan. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu." Sang pemuda terseyum, "kita akan menjalani hal ini bersama-sama. Ya?"

Kushina terdiam sesaat, Dia tidak kenal akan pemuda di depannya ini. Namun entah kenapa, dia merasa tenang ketika mendengar suara sang pemuda yang tenang. Gadis berambut merah itu mengangguk, membuat senyum pemuda pirang tersebut melebar.

"Oh iya, _namae wa_ Namikaze Minato _desu_." ucap sang Pemuda sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Kushina menatap uluran tangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya menyambutnya, " _Namae wa_ Uzumaki Kushina _desu, yoroshiku_ -t _ebbane_!"

"Uhm... Sebenarnya kamu itu makhluk apa?" setelah sesaat mereka tidak ada yang berbicara, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya.

"Aku?" Minato menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Kushina mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Aku adalah seorang _Guardian_ yang menjaga gerbang barat, tapi tidak sepenuhnya aku berdarah _Guardian_ karena ibuku adalah seorang peri gigi yang menikah dengan seorang _Guardian_. Tepatnya aku berdarah setengah _Gua_ _rdian_ dan setengah peri, tapi gen ayahku lah yang lebih mendominasi diriku dibanding dengan gen ibuku." jelas Minato sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu." Kushina menganguk-angukan kepalanya mengerti. "Jadi habis ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Astaga sampai lupa." Minato menepuk pelan kepala pirangnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menemui ratu peri dulu?" usulnya sambil menyerahkan kembali buku usang milik Kushina.

"Baiklah." Kushina mengambil buku usang tersebut, memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempang yang di pakainya, lantas berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pakaiannya yang agak kotor.

"Ayo!" ajak Minato sambil mengenggam lembut tangan Kushina dan membuka sayapnya. Kushina juga membuka sayapnya, memandang Minato intens sebelum akhirnya mengangukan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya."

'tetaplah genggam erat tanganku, bersama maka kita akan bisa melaluinya... Jangan pernah lepaskan aku karena aku tidak akan bisa melaluinya jika itu tanpamu?!'

End (?)


End file.
